The Ward, The Cousin and The Lover
by MangaMamma
Summary: Oneshot: Rated for Sanzo's mouth. Everyone has a role in life. What roles do Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku play in Sanzo's?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with the Saiyuki boys.

**A/N:** _very mild_shounen-ai; nothing graphic but your own imagination.

**The Ward, The Cousin and The Lover**

"So this is the famous Sanzo party. Somehow, I thought you'd be bigger."

The four demons laughed but the four members of the Sanzo party just stood there, unchanged. Their leader, Genjo Sanzo, as always, looked annoyed.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Are you ever in the mood for this Sanzo?"

"Shut up Hakkai."

"Apparently you're not in the mood for conversation period. Duly noted."

"Hey, you guys shut up! You better take us seriously. We're going to take the Maten Scripture and turn it over for the reward."

"I thought the reward was for our heads."

"I think he's right Kanchi."

"Would you shut up!" The ringleader turned to the demon on his left and hit him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Does this whole scene seem familiar to anybody else?"

Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle. "Gojyo, are you developing ESP? I was just thinking the exact same thing. How strange. Maybe we could work on it some more when---"

"Enough!" The ringleader raised his hand, long, deadly claws flexing in anticipation. "No more talking. We're going to kill you and your friends Priest Sanzo!"

Sanzo had become increasingly irritated by the whole situation, but he was trying to remain calm. These idiots weren't worth him getting upset.

"They're not my friends."

"That's right!" Goku took a step to stand closer to the monk. "I'm his ward!"

Hakkai smiled as he too took a step closer to Sanzo. "And I'm his cousin."

Gojyo, who had been standing off to the side and a little behind, came up behind Sanzo and draped an arm around his neck and rubbed his cheek against the agitated monk, his voice seductive, possessive. "And I'm his lover."

All four demons looked on in utter confusion. This couldn't possibly be the famed Sanzo party they'd heard so much about. They were acting like fools. These couldn't be the same group responsible for the deaths of so many powerful demons and even a few gods if the rumors were to be believed.

Sanzo lowered his head slightly, trying to quash the urge to kill the three men around him. His right eye was twitching again, a sure sign he was about to go ballistic. Literally.

"You assholes!"

Sanzo yelled and lifted his head and gun, killing the confused demons before them. Then he turned the gun on his three laughing companions who had had the good sense to back up at their friend's outburst.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again."

"But Sanzo, I think I make a believable cousin."

"And I am your ward."

All eyes turned to Gojyo and the redhead just smirked as he met the hard glare of the amethyst eyes. "You wish."

Sanzo felt his eye twitching again. He had to shoot something. "I only had to use four rounds. Who gets the last one?"

He pointed the gun at Goku who whimpered and aimed his golden puppy dog eyes at the monk. Hakkai had taught him how to manipulate people just by looking at them. So he now pulled out his 'I'm sorry Sanzo, I'll be a good boy' look and he even added a whimper for good measure. _I can't kill him. I need his power. He's the strongest of all of us. Besides, even I'm not heartless enough to kill someone with that face._

He then turned the gun on Hakkai who just stood there, hands clasped behind his back, a small smile on his face, but his eyes were anything but friendly. Sanzo had come to realize over the years that Hakkai may show a genial exterior and play the pacifist, but deep down he had a very nasty mean streak. And that's what those eyes were hinting at right now. _I can't kill Hakkai either. We need his intelligence and knowledge of magic and spiritual energy. Plus he's a healer. And he's the one I turn to when I need an intelligent conversation. He also keeps the monkey in line_.

Finally he turned the gun on Gojyo. The lanky redhead was standing there, hands in his pockets, his Jakujou resting in the crook of his arm. He had that smirk still aimed at Sanzo. The half demon had proven as invaluable through the years as Hakkai and Goku. But Sanzo wasn't quite sure how. Yeah, he could fight. He was also a good drinking partner. And he proved challenging at cards and Mahjong. He and the monkey could get into some serious shouting matches, but they were between an older and younger brother, not enemies. And not that he would ever admit it, but sometime he found the arguments amusing. They could be so stupid.

"You gonna shoot or what monk? I'm outta smokes."

Sanzo growled as his finger tightened on the trigger. He wouldn't kill any of them. _Damn it, I guess they are my friends. But I still need to shoot something! Why did they send me on this damn quest! Why couldn't the gods take care of this themselves! It's their fault any of this is happening!_

Sanzo suddenly looked skyward and fired into the blue and white landscape above. _Damn you! Damn you all!_

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku just stared after Sanzo as he secreted his gun away in his robes and turned, walking away.

"S-Sanzo?" Goku's hesitant voice broke the silence but the monk didn't respond. "Hey Sanzo! Wait up!"

Goku bounded after the monk and took up pace at his side while Hakkai and Gojyo followed a few paces back.

"So what do you think happened?"

Hakkai turned his head to the side, studying the back of the monk's head. "I think he realized he needs us. And just maybe, he might have finally admitted to himself that we're his friends, despite what he spouts to the contrary."

"Would you two shut up?"

"Hey, this is a private conversation monk. Quit eavesdropping."

Sanzo whirled around and Gojyo managed to come up short so as not to bump into the monk, but they were still very close. A few inches and they could have touched noses.

Amethyst eyes bore into crimson. He could see the challenge in the half demon's eyes. And his scent was beginning to overwhelm Sanzo; cologne and cigarettes. And it pissed him off. Gojyo would have to be shut up sooner or later. Maybe it should be sooner…

"You'll be staying with me tonight….lover."

With that, Sanzo turned and continued on his way, Goku in tow. Gojyo stood there, eyes wide in surprise.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai took a step towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What did he say? And why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" Gojyo snapped out of his trance to look into playful green eyes. "Mind your own business Hakkai."

Gojyo started walking again, his mind focused on the blonde monk walking ahead of him. He couldn't have imagined it. He was an expert at reading people, especially when it came to sex, and he'd been around Sanzo long enough to know what his eyes and what his comment meant. And if Sanzo's coded promise wasn't surprising enough, the fact that Gojyo was excited at the prospect of bedding the monk sure was.

He'd never had sex with a man before. But, if he was going to sleep with a man, Sanzo would be a good enough choice. He may tease him about it, but Gojyo really did think Sanzo was attractive. Granted, when he told Sanzo, he called him pretty, but the sentiment was the same. The monk had an amazing body and even though monks weren't supposed to have sex, he knew that Sanzo had, upon occasion gotten laid. After all, Sanzo was anything but a typical monk. Gojyo heard Sanzo yell at Goku and suddenly a desire crept into his heart. He wanted to hear that deep voice moan his name.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So how are you going to make Hakkai your cousin?"

"Excuse me?"

Gojyo propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at the monk. Gods he looked sexy. For the most part his hair was tousled. But there were dark blonde locks pasted to his forehead and one that ran along his jaw line, the result of their sweaty encounter.

"Well, Goku really is your ward and even though I have no idea if we'll ever do this again, technically, I could be considered your lover, so that just leaves Hakkai. How are you going to make his statement true?"

Sanzo let the briefest of smiles play across his lips as amethyst eyes glinted in the dark and Gojyo saw the mischief there. He'd have never pictured Sanzo capable of such a look. _Hell, I don't think I've ever seen him truly smile._

"You ever heard of 'kissing cousins'?"

The End

811374.doc

5/14/2005

5


End file.
